When playing golf it is common for the head of the golf club to contact the ground during a shot. This can result in debris such as soil or grass becoming lodged on the face of the club. As such debris on the face of the club can affect subsequent shots, it is usual for golfers to clean the head of the golf club between shots.
The most common method of cleaning a golf club is to simply carry a suitable rag or towel and use it to wipe the face. This process can be messy as it requires holding the head of the club upwards adjacent the body where dirt can fall onto clothing or shoes. It also requires two hands to both hold the club and the cleaning towel. Other devices have been proposed for cleaning golf clubs but many of these suffer from similar disadvantages.
Modifications have been proposed to the wheels of golf buggies in order to provide a bristled surface on the wheel. The bristles rotate as the wheel turns and these rotating bristles can be used to clean the golf club face. These devices however require that the wheel of the buggy be of a particular construction. The present invention relates to a device for cleaning golf clubs aimed at providing both effective cleaning of golf clubs with easy attachment to a range of different buggy wheels of various sizes and configurations.